Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the area of wall construction systems, specifically a glazing panel wall system which employs unique and advantageous clips to retain the glazing panels and frame member face covers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Panel wall assemblies are known in the art, perhaps the earliest example being U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,419 to Voigt. The assembly of Voigt comprises a metal support framework which uses clips to secure the panels to the framework. Voigt""s clip has a projecting button which engages a slot or tongue on the framework; alternatively, Voigt discloses that the button may be located on the framework and the slot or tongue on the clip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,784 to Pohlar discloses a wall framing system having a unique internal water deflector which is mounted in a channel of the horizontal mullion of a wall framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,310 to Holcombe describes a storefront framing system wherein the glazing panels are sandwiched between two opposing framing members. A clip connects the two frame members, by twist-locking into a channel on one frame member and adjustably snapping onto a locking flange on the other frame member. The twist-locking end of the clip has a wedge-shaped aspect which compresses the back of the clip against the back of the channel as the clip is rotated, thereby locking it in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,839 to Lang et al. discloses a glazed panel wall construction wherein a glazing clip, having face-cover-engaging legs, itself engages a plate-like glazing panel retainerxe2x80x94i.e., the glazing clip provides the means to affix the glazing panel retainer to the frame member channel. This clip and retainer present a major disadvantage, however, in that the glazing retainer depends on the glazing clip in order to functionxe2x80x94indeed, the glazing retainer cannot be used independently. Moreover, even in situations where it is desirable to use a glazing retainer having face-cover-engaging properties, the two-piece construction of Lang et al.""s clip/retainer assembly is needlessly costly and requires an extra, unnecessary engagement step. Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are:
The unique xe2x80x9cfinxe2x80x9d construction used in the base (channel-engaging portion) of each glazing clip allows the clip to be easily rotated within the channel, without jamming, to a position wherein a tight fit against the channel is achieved. The fins provide for even, well-distributed pressure against the channel walls, so the clips can adjust to fit channels of slightly varying widths and can also compensate as the channel shrinks or expands with varying outside temperatures.
Therefore, once the glazing clips are locked into place, they do not move up and down the channel, and thus retain the proper spacing with respect to the glazing panel and the frame. The clips also do not xe2x80x9cunrotatexe2x80x9d that is, they retain their rotational positionxe2x80x94so that the glazing panel stays securely retained by the glazing retainer clip, and the mullion face cover can be installed quickly and easily over the face cover clip.
The glazing retainer clip of the invention does not need to be removed before the mullion face cover can be installed. Rather, it can be simply left in place, and the mullion face cover installed over it. In fact, in the embodiment illustrated in FIG. 5 herein, the glazing retainer clip can even serve to additionally hold the mullion face cover in place.
The glazing retainer clip can be positioned and used separately from the face cover clipxe2x80x94that is, the glazing retainer clip does not depend on the face cover clip in order to function (as it does in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,839 to Lang et al., for example). The independent functionali the clips lends flexibility to the wall construction process, and facilitates fast and easy installation of the glazing panels and mullion face covers.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The invention is a glazing panel wall system having unique and advantageous glazing clips. The clips, several different embodiments of which are described herein, serve to hold the glazing panels and frame member face covers in place.